1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit and method for indicating an image adjustment pattern using an on-screen display (OSD), and more particularly to a circuit and method for voluntarily indicating an image adjustment pattern in a standard mode, using OSD built into a display.
2. Related Art
Generally, a display with which a microcomputer is used adjusts an image in production, and then stores it in a memory. Using the image data kept in the memory, a signal input outside the display is analyzed, and video information in accordance with the result analyzed is compensated for and displayed on a screen.
Prior arrangements are burdened by a problem which arises when servicing away a display is required during its use. Once services is performed and the problem is eliminated, the image displayed after removing the problem must be adjusted. This is particular true when the microcomputer and display unit is replaced, and that new image adjustment data must be input thereto. Such input of new image adjustment data requires a signal generator to be utilized to produce an image adjustment pattern which is then applied to the display unit to adjust the image displayed on the cathode ray tube (CRT) thereof.
If there is no signal generator, present or available for generating an image adjustment pattern, then the image displayed on the display unit is controlled using an image adjustment pattern produced in the main computer. However, an image controlled in this manner can not be all-mode saved in the microcomputer. Thus, without a signal generator, image adjustment can be implemented.
Therefor, there is a need for the development of a circuit and method for indicating an image adjustment pattern using an on-screen display(OSD). In particularly, there is a need for development of a circuit or method for indicating an image adjustment pattern using a free running frequency for representing a check signal cable in an OSD function of a display.